


Pictures

by creampuffer



Series: It started off with a candygram... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pictures, keahu is a muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds Stiles and his mom bonding over baby pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> this was completely, one hundred percent inspired by this [ picture ](https://twitter.com/KeahuKahuanui/status/318235730201673729/photo/1) and keahu being the world's most adorable boy ever. i cannot help myself, it seems.

"And this is Danny's first day of school."

Danny walked in, heard his mom, and promptly freaked the hell out. He walked quickly, not ran, to the family room and found his mom and Stiles sitting on the couch all cozy-like looking at family photos.

What the hell.

"What the heck, Mom?"

"Oh! Danny, you're home! Good. I was just getting to know your man here."

Stiles, who looked far too comfortable next to Danny's mom considering they'd been practically dry humping there yesterday, blushed.

"If you're getting to know Stiles then why are you showing him pictures of me?"

It's not that Danny was embarrassed...okay, that was a lie. He was embarrassed. He was an awkward looking kid, a little chubby with crooked teeth and horrendous bowl cuts and maybe he just didn't want Stiles seeing all of that.

His mom waved her hand, whether to dismiss him or invite him closer, Danny wasn't sure. But he made his way over and sat on the other side of Stiles anyway. The three of them looked down at a picture of awkward Danny with his Power Rangers backpack, waiting for the school bus.

"Look how cute you were!" Stiles bumped into Danny's shoulder affectionately.

"Were?"

"Well," Stiles looked over at Danny's mom abruptly, as if wondering whether or not it was okay to say, "still are."

Danny laughed. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw his mom grinning. She was the actual best mom, ever. He knew she loved him, but when he came out and she treated him no differently, hugged and kissed his worries away, Danny was amazed at the depth of it. He'd heard plenty of stories of teenagers coming out to parents with less pleasant outcomes. He was really lucky. And blessed.

"I need to start dinner. Are you staying, Stiles?"

Stiles looked over at Danny, silently asking if he could/should. Danny nodded.

"You bet, Mrs. M!"

She left quickly, only pausing to smile at the two of them and mouth the words I like him at Danny. He mouthed back a me too.

"Oh. My. God!" The screech in Danny's ear made him flinch next to Stiles. "That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

"What?"

He looked down at the picture Stiles was pointing at; a picture of Danny in a Sully costume next to his sister as Boo. Oh boy.

"Seriously, that's precious!" Stiles pulled the book closer to his face, until his nose was almost touching the protective sheet. "So cuuute!"

"Stiles- "

"I wanna pick up little baby Danny and just smoosh him, oh my God."

"Stiles- "

"And kiss those chubby little cheeks!"

"Stiles- "

"And eat him all up!"

"Stiles!"

The yell seemed to pull Stiles out of his current, odd, baby talking behavior. Who knew he had a soft spot for babies?

"Huh?"

"Can you stop being weird about my baby pictures?"

Stiles was silent for a minute as he looked at Danny. He was frowning, fingers tapping nervously at his thighs. "Sorry," he finally squeaked out.

Then, of course, Danny felt bad. He hadn't meant to be mean. It was just...

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry. It's these pictures...they're embarrassing."

It looked as though Stiles was about to speak when Danny's mom came back into the room, wooden spoon in hand.

"What picture are you looking at now? Oh! Ohhh, has Danny told you how much he loves Monsters Inc?"

The nervous finger tapping stopped. Stiles's eyebrows quirked up. His lips pursed. Oh boy.

"Mom, don't."

She did that hand waving thing again. "When he first saw it he cried and cried when he thought Sully and Boo would never be able to see each other again. And then, at the end when Sully walks back into her room? He cried and cried some more. It was the sweetest thing ever. My sweet boy."

"Fuck my life," he muttered into his hands.

"Anyway, we still watch it at least once a year together as a family."

"And does Danny still tear up at the end?"

Danny's eyes went wide as he stared at his mom in horror.

She shrugged instead of answering. But judging by the somewhat evil looking grin on Stiles's face, she didn't need to say a word.

"Fuck my life," he said more loudly when his mom had left again. "She is the actual worst mom ever."

"What?!"

"I cannot believe she told you all that."

"Dude. Danny. That's what moms do; embarrass you. At least, that's what I've always thought."

Oh. Oh fuck.

He reached out and held onto Stiles's shoulder. "Stiles- "

"You have no idea how lucky you are. I would kill to have my mom here still, even if she were telling the whole world all my most embarrassing moments. Just to have her."

Danny pulled Stiles close, wrapped his arms around him and felt Stiles tremble.

"You're mom is the best. She's so nice and motherly and just really supportive, you know? I really like her."

He placed a soft kiss to the top of Stiles's head before saying, "me too. You're right, I am really lucky."

They sat like that for some time, Danny slowly petting Stiles as the guy tried not to get too emotional. Still, Danny felt a wetness on his neck from Stiles's tears. It made Danny hold him tighter.

"Can we pretend I didn't just blubber all over you?"

"I won't tell if you won't tell about my whole...thing."

Stiles pulled away and smiled at Danny. His eyes were a little red rimmed but he didn't look upset. Good. Danny bent closer and kissed him; a long, chaste, closed mouth kiss.

"Sounds good to me."

He laughed then pulled Danny back to him, kissing him harder, opening his mouth and licking inside. God, Stiles was a fucking good kisser. So good, Danny wanted to push him down on the couch even with him mom in the kitchen finishing dinner. But he didn't because Danny really didn't need to be any more embarrassed today.

Still, when he pulled back and saw the glaze of lust in Stiles's eyes, Danny couldn't help saying, "now what was that you mentioned about wanting to eat me, Stiles?"

Just as his mom shouted, "come and eat, dinner's ready! I hope you're hungry, Stiles!"

Poor Stiles, he looked like he couldn't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr or twitter, both under the name creampuffsteph, if you'd like to chat about danny feels (or anything else tbh)


End file.
